oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Industrialists
Industrialists are business species who control most of Mudos. They have livelihoods based on selling cheap consumer goods. They are organized into large corporations, which in turn are responsible for overseeing individual companies. Anything industrial is inherently not magical nor compassionate. Nearly all industrial species serve an antagonistic role in the games they appear in. Industrial Species There are many various species that would consider themselves aligned with the Industrialists. The species are listed as such follows: Clakkerz Clakkerz are a species found in Western Mudos, populating the area with their various villages or dens areas of dwellings. They are the consumers to the businesses that are being run by the other Industrial species. For more information about Clakkerz, please click this link. Clakker Portrait.jpg|Portrait of a Female and Male Clakker Farmer|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Clakker|linktext=Clakker ClakkerzSCR05.jpg|A Bounty Store Clakker on the Phone with Sekto|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Clakker|linktext=Clakker Gloktigi These grey squid-like creatures are known to inhabit the darkest depths of the seas of Oddworld. They can shift into a ghost form to travel around the world and have giant claws that they use to feast on their prey. Their head is mostly their cranium as they help the Octigi Order with either their brute strength, stealth capabilities, or mental capacity. For more information about Gloktigi, please click this link. Armored Gloktigi Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art for an Armored Gloktigi|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Gloktigi|linktext=Gloktigi Armored Gloktigi Rendered Model.jpg|Rendered Model of a Gloktigi used in Stranger's Wrath|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Gloktigi|linktext=Gloktigi Glukkons The Glukkons are a species known to populate Mudos, enslaving and taking advantage of the Native Species in mass producing the products to sell to their customers. They were spiritual before the reveal of the Mudokon Moon, which helped acted their Schism and have them shift towards a more technological or scientific way of thinking. These creatures are ruthless leaders of the Magog Cartel. They run their own businesses and produce edible products to continue their control over futuristic technology, while increasing their income of Moolah. For more information about Glukkons, please click this link SoulStorm Glukkon3.PNG|Rendered Art of a Glukkon featured in Oddworld: Soulstorm|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Glukkon|linktext=Glukkon SoulStorm Glukkon2.PNG|Another Rendered Art of one of the Glukkons featured in Oddworld: Soulstorm|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Glukkon|linktext=Glukkon Glukkons.jpg|Rendered Art of Vice President Aslik (left), General Dripik (middle), and Director Phleg (Right), all big cheeses in Abe's Exxodus|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Glukkon|linktext=Glukkon Glukkon Jr.Executive.jpg|A picture of a Junior Executive Glukkon in Abe's Exxodus|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Glukkon|linktext=Glukkon Oktigi Oktigi are a parasitic species that are mainly aquatic. However, an Oktigi can survive on land attached to a host body. Just like their Glukkon relatives, they are driven by corporate greed and profit off of other species' demise. They seem to have been fighting with Steefs and Grubbs in Western Mudos. Still, not much is known about this species. They are part of the Octigi Order. For more information about Oktigi, please click this link. Sligs Sligs are the security forces hired by the Glukkons to protect their factories and such. Sligs are also the personnel officers within their facilities, such as Rupture Farms or Necrum Mines, enjoying what they do while they are enslaved. The Magog Cartel struck a deal with the Slig Queen and have shipped Sligs to their factories. For more information about Sligs, please click this link. MO Slig XBOX & PS3 Comparisons.png|Varying Render Comparisons of Sligs from Xbox and Ps3|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Slig|linktext=Slig R-slig-1-XL.jpg|Hovering Slig |link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Slig|linktext=Slig Oddworld slig 2 by theradish01-d5dte63.png|Slig Action Figure|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Slig|linktext=Slig Slig.jpg|Rendered Art of a Slig|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Slig|linktext=Slig Wolvarks Wolvark Rendered Model.jpg|Rendered Model of a Wolvark Semi-Auto used in Stranger's Wrath|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Wolvark#Semi-Autos|linktext=Wolvark Semi Autos Slog Wolvark.jpg|Sleg Handler Type of Wolvark Seen in Stranger's Wrath|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Wolvark#Slog-Handlers|linktext=Wolvark Slog Handler Wolvark Types.jpg|The Various Types of Wolvarks encountered in Stranger's Wrath|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Wolvark#Types|linktext=Wolvark Types Wolvark.jpg|Rendered Art of a Wolvark seen in Stranger's Wrath|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Wolvark|linktext=Wolvark Vykkers Vykkers are a species native to Mudos. They're a race invested and specialize in pharmaceuticals or medical practices towards making their consumers happy. Vykkers are sometimes competitors to the Magog Cartel with their own Vykker's Conglomerate. However, Vykkers sometimes ally with the Glukkons from time to time. They provide medical attention to the Glukkon Companies and other Industrialist species. They are known to help the Glukkons by making their own research facilities, one of these being Vykker's Labs. For more information on Vykkers, please click this link. Armored Vykker.jpg|An armored Vykker seen in Munch's Oddysee|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Vykker|linktext=Vyyker Vykker Pod Concept Art.jpg|A Vykker in a Vykker Pod|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Vykker_Pod|linktext=Vykker Pod Vykker-5.jpg|A normal Vykker with a Snuzi|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Vykker|linktext=Vykker VykkerLabsLogo.jpg|Vykker's Lab Logo|link=https://oddworld.fandom.com/wiki/Vykkers_Labs|linktext=Vykker's Labs It's unknown whether the Slegs and Slogs were originally a native species or an introduced species. Theories Due to the fact that these non-natives have a high tech level, it's theorized that they came to Oddworld by spacefaring means. Others believe that everything in the series of Oddworld is odd. Therefore, they may have arrived from a distant land on Oddworld besides Mudos. Most likely is that they could all be Natives originally, but don't live up to that name. Glukkons are confirmed to have been in Eastern Mudos at least since before the appearance of the Mudokon Moon. Sligs are confirmed to have originally been native, but despised other intelligent species because they don't have legs. Given the power to walk with pant devices, designed by Vykkers and manufactured by Glukkons, they are bullies to oppressed species. Most notably this includes Slogs and Mudokons. Category:Factions Category:Industrial Species Category:Species